Senja
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Orihara Izaya, seorang penyanyi yang dirundung tragedi. Dan Heiwajima Shizuo, seorang pecinta yang dirundung duka. Shizaya. DLDR. Shonen Ai


Happy Reading

Lembayung senja menyambut sepasang matanya yang sayu. Dia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini dengan gagah dan berani, tapi apa daya kedua kakinya yang lemah lunglai membuatnya tak berdaya. Dia menatap sebuah tangan yang menggenggam penuh cinta pada tangannya. Duduk di beranda berdua seolah mereka adalah pasangan tua yang berbahagia. Tapi dia tahu, lebih dari siapapun.

"Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?"

Dia menatap tanpa daya pada lelaki pirang di sebelahnya, kemudian mengacuhkannya lagi. Kembali menyambut semburat jingga jauh di ufuk barat sana. Dia ingin berdiri, berlari. Menyambut kebebasannya yang terbelenggu. Menyambut suaranya yang telah pergi. Dia bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya berdiri, dia lupa bagaimana nikmatnya saat bernyanyi. Dia merindukan segala hal yang telah menjadi bagian remeh pada manusia yang lupa mereka syukuri. Lupa dia syukuri dahulu, membuatnya menyesal. Kenapa dia tak gunakan kaki dan suaranya dengan lebih bijak lagi? Sekarang ketika semuanya terenggut dia hanya bisa meratapi diri.

Lelaki disebelahnya tersenyum, kemudian menarik kepalanya. Mendekat pada dadanya yang bidang. Dia tak memiliki apapun untuk melawan, tiada kuasa lagi. Biarlah dia menjadi boneka kecil yang bisa dipasangi gaun setiap hari. Tanpa bisa mengucap atau bergerak sendiri. Dia memandang sendu kakinya, memandang sendu kursi roda yang terletak tak jauh di sebelahnya. Kemudian membuka mulutnya, merindukan getaran yang tak lagi ia rasakan.

"Kau haus, Izaya?" tanya si lelaki selembut sutra. Izaya menengadah, rambutnya yang sedikit panjang segera disisipkan ke balik telinga oleh Shizuo Heiwajima. "Perlu kuambilkan minum?"

Izaya hanya diam, tak merespons. Disambut oleh hembusan nafas oleh Shizuo yang merasa jengah dengan unrespons-nya Izaya. "Aku tahu Izaya, maafkan aku." Dia mengangkat tangan Izaya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Seolah tangan pucat yang ringkih itu adalah kaca yang mudah pecah bila terlalu kuat digenggam. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Tapi dia tahu, seluruh ucapan maafnya takkan bisa menebus kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat. Dia yang menjadikan Izaya selayaknya boneka. Menjadikannya tak bisa berjalan, dan tak bisa berkata. "Aku ..." Dia tercekat begitu melihat wajah Izaya yang memandang lurus padanya. Tanpa maaf. Izaya takkan bisa memaafkannya. Kemudian Izaya membuang wajahnya, menatap lurus pada awan yang mencerminkan orange yang menawan.

Shizuo menjauhkan kepala Izaya hari-hati, berdiri dan berlutut di depannya, mengambil kening Izaya untuk di kecup, sebelum berkata "Aku akan mengambilkanmu teh hangat dan beberapa biskuit kalau kau masih ingin menikmati senja."

Tanpa respons. Shizuo hanya bisa menatap nanar sebelum pergi dari beranda. Mengambil sebuah teko dan memasak air untuk membuat satu teh untuk Izaya. Saat mengambil teh celup di almari dia mengamati toples berisi bubuk kopi yang sangat digemari Izaya. Namun tak lagi berarti ketika Izaya kehilangan hampir seluruh hidupnya. Kaki dan Suaranya. Shizuo meringis, menahan ngilu pada hatinya mengingat apa yang dia lakukan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia hampir-hampir menjatuhkan diri ke lantai jika saja dia tak menahan tubuhnya pada counter dapurnya.

"Kau gila, Shizuo!"

Malam itu Shizuo dihadapkan oleh kemurkaan Shinra, serbuan rasa bersalah, dan ratapan yang dia tujukkan pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang terbarik di bangsal rumah sakit tanpa membuka mata. Dengan selang-selang penunjang hidup yang membuatnya semakin mengenaskan. Shizuo merana, mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan ekspresi berantakan. Sementara di sebelahnya, Celty—tunangan Shinra—mencoba menenangkan Shinra dengan tanpa kata. Dia tak bisa bicara sejak lahir. Tapi wajahnya yang menawan, dan tubuhnya yang menggoda tak akan tertutupi hanya karena satu kekurangan saja. Masalahnya adalah,

"Kau tahu bahwa Izaya adalah seorang penyanyi. Kau tahu kan dia mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya untuk itu? Kau tahu berapa banyak hal yang dia korbankan untuk menjadi Orihara Izaya yang sekarang? Hah!"

"Aku tahu, Shinra. Aku tahu."

Dia merana. Shizuo mengacaukan segalanya. Karena kelalaiannyalah Izaya meminum air keras yang seharusnya segera dia buang. Dia mendapatkan itu saat penyergapan seseorang yang ingin menyiramkannya ke muka Izaya dengan menyamarkannya pada botol air mineral. Tapi siapa sangka ketika dia meletakkannya di meja dan meninggalkannya sebentar untuk berbicara salah satu staff pada acara itu, Izaya datang dengan haus dan mengambilnya. Meminumnya. Dan apa yang dia dapatkan selanjutnya adalah Izaya yang menjerit untuk terkahir kalinya. Dokter berkata nyawanya selamat asal dia bisa melewati masa kritis ini, tapi dia kehilangan suaranya secara permanen. Dia kehilangan kehidupannya. Shizuo tahu itu. Dan itu salahnya. Salahnya.

Tangan Shizuo menarik rambut pirang hasil pewarnaannya dengan frustasi, sementara Kadota mencoba menarik tangannya. Menghentikannya, "Itu hanya kecelakaan Shizuo. Izaya akan baik-baik saja."

Ya. Semoga Izaya baik-baik saja. Dan dia harus baik-baik saja. Shizuo menatap Izaya dari balik kaca, di pintu. Kemudian menatap Shinra yang dibawa pergi Celty menjauh. Tahu bahwa Shinra sama terpukulnya dengan dirinya. Shinra adalah sahabat Izaya sejak lama. Satu-satunya sahabatnya. Permasalahan sosial mereka dulu membuat mereka dekat meski terus saling melempar ejekan. Tapi Shizuo tahu bahwa mereka saling menyayangi lebih dari sekedar sahabat semenjak sekolah menengah pertama.

Ia selalu tahu tentang kekasihnya. Izaya Orihara yang merupakan bintang terkenal di usianya yang akan menginjak kepala dua. Shizuo tahu kekasihnya yang telah menjalin hubungan selama hampir tiga tahun belakangan ini, mendamba-dambakan lagunya. Dia sangat mencintai suaranya. Begitu bahagia ketika dia bisa bernyanyi lepas. Lebih bahagia lagi ketika dia akhirnya bisa bernyanyi untuk banyak orang. Tersenyum sangat puas ketika melihat mereka meneriakkan namanya. Dan matanya yang berkilat senang selalu bertemu mata dengan Shizuo yang hanya bisa menyemangatinya di balik layar.

Sekarang tak ada lagi suara yang akan sangat dia rindukan hadirnya. Tidak ada lagi. Dia ingin memutar balik waktu, tapi tak ada cara untuk melakukannya. Jikalau ada maka takkan ada lagi yang namanya penyesalan. Dia hanya bisa meratap. Menerima seluruh kebencian Izaya. Dia akan menerimanya, jikalau itu bisa membuat Izaya lebih baik kedepannya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi tak pernah semanis yang dia pikirkan. Begitu Izaya membuka mata, melewati masa kritisnya, Izaya meronta-ronta tanpa suara. Mulutnya terbuka seolah menjerit. Tapi tak ada satupun suara yang keluar. Tangannya menekan lehernya sendiri seolah mencekiknya. Wajahnya berurai air mata. Dan Shizuo memeluknya paksa, menarik tangannya agar tak lagi mencekik dirinya sendiri. Menenangkannya. Tangan Izaya memukul-mukul lemah dadanya. Seolah mengatakan semua ini adalah salahmu. Iya. Ini salahnya. Salah Shizuo Heiwajima. Dia adalah orang yang merenggut segala kehidupan yang di dambakan kekasihnya.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan hampa, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Izaya yang bak boneka. Warna matanya menghilang. Hanya menatap langit di atas bangsal rumah sakitnya. Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, dia diharuskan untuk melakukan terapi pada kejiwaannya. Syok yang dideritanya membuat kejiwaannya begitu rapuh dan mudah runtuh.

Akan tetapi, segala upaya untuk mengembalikan semangatnya tak pernah mendapatkan hasil. Sebulan setelah keluar rumah sakit Izaya hanya duduk diam di apartemennya yang mewah dengan suster yang Shizuo sewa untuk menjaganya ketika dirinya harus bekerja di kala siang datang. Izaya tak pernah memaafkannya, tak pernah memandangnya penuh kasih seperti sebelumnya. Hal itu selalu membuat hatinya semakin tersiksa. Seolah selalu dipukul tapi tiada luka fisik yang tertera.

Puncaknya adalah malam dimana dia seharusnya mengadakan konser kelas dunia perdananya yang akhirnya batal karena dia tak lagi bisa bersuara, tanpa adanya orang yang menjaga—sang suster sedang pergi ke supermarket dan Shizuo masih dalam jam kerja—Izaya berjalan keluar apartemen dengan tanpa asa. Menatap kosong pada apa yang ada di depannya. Dia mengerling pada obat anti depresan yang terinjak olehnya. Berjalan lurus pada balkon apatemennya yang berada di lantai 15. Menatap ke bawah seolah penuh kerinduan. Menyerah pada kematian.

Dia merayap, menarik tubuhnya, mengangkatnya. Berdiri pada tepian balkon yang berbahaya. Menikmati semlilir angin senja yang menerpa wajahnya. Menikmati semburat jingga yang memanja matanya. Dia bernyanyi, tanpa suara. Tapi dia mendengarnya, hanya untuknya seorang. Hanya untuk kepalanya. Begitu lagunya telah mencapai ending, dia menutupnya dengan derai air mata. Kemudian ...

Menjatuhkan diri.

oOo

Shizuo Heiwajima segera menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam begitu keluar dari tempat parkir mobilnya setelah dia mendengar panggilan masuk dari Shinra. Izaya, kekasihnya, masuk ke rumah sakit setelah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkan diri dari balkon apartemennya yang bukan main tingginya. Dia menyalip beberapa mobil yang lambat jalannya, tak peduli jika polisi memberhentikannya, tak peduli bila dia bisa saja celaka. Yang pasti sekarang dia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Izaya.

Mobilnya berputar cepat begitu memasuki area parkir rumah sakit. Memarkirnya di tempat terdekat, dan segera keluar dengan tergesa. Dia hampir saja tertabrak mobil yang ingin keluar, dengan cepat mengucapkan maaf dan berlalu. Berlari di koridor rumah sakit, tak mempedulikan ucapan orang-orang yang mengingatkannya. Dia berhenti mendadak di persimpangan ketika dia hampir menabrak seorang nenek yang renta, membungkuk sekilas dan segera berlari kembali. Dia baru berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah dan peluh yang membasahi wajah. Tak lupa pula dengan ekspresinya yang berantakan. Apapun itu dia harus tahu bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya.

"Shizuo?!"

Shinra terkejut melihat Shizuo yang berantakan. Kemudian menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah tak bisa lagi menyalahkan Shizuo untuk segala kemalangan yang menimpa Izaya. Ia tak bisa menghakiminya secara sepihak ketika dia tahu Shizuo sama hancurnya ketika mendapatkan segala bentuk kebencian dari Izaya. Tapi hal itu tak pernah menandingi bagaimana hancurnya Shizuo ketika mendengar Izaya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Izaya?!" Shinra menarik Shizuo untuk duduk terlebih dulu. Mencoba menenangkannya. Di sisi lain tempat duduk dia bisa melihat suster yang di sewanya menangis penuh rasa bersalah. Amarah Shizuo membuncah, dia ingin menghantap orang ini karena tak becus menjaga kekasihnya. Tapi tangan Shinra menariknya, menggeleng. Memintanya untuk mengurungkan niatannya dalam bahasa diam. Shizuo menarik nafasnya dalam, "Bagaimana Izaya?" tanyanya parau.

Shinra tak langsung menjawab. Dia mengedarkan matanya kemanapun selain Shizuo yang menuntut jawaban segera. Shizuo tahu Shinra adalah orang yang baik sehingga sekarang dirinya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan suasana. Tapi Shizuo bukan orang yang sabar menunggu, "Shinra?!" desaknya.

"Dia selamat. Hanya saja—,"

"Hanya saja apa?"

Shizuo menyela tanpa menunggu jawaban, hatinya seolah di remas-remas kuat. Jantungnya bertalu oleh rasa khawatir, cemas, rasa bersalah. Ya. Lagi-lag dirinya lah yang membuat Izaya berada pada situasi ini. Seandainya dia lebih berhati-hati. Seandainya Dia berada di rumah saat itu. Seandainya—, ahh ...

"Shizuo, Izaya baik-baik saja," kata Shinra seius. "Itu bukan salahmu. Izaya melakukannya atas keputusannya sendiri, tapi itu bukan hal yang benar. Sudah tugas kita untuk membuatnya bangkit lagi. Tapi apapun itu, ini adalah tragedi. Itu bukan salahmu Shizuo."

Shizuo ingin percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Shinra. Dia kembali menarik nafasnya. Mengusap wajahnya. Kemudian berbicara tanpa memandang mata sahabatnya yang masih mengenyam ilmu di bangku kuliah kedokteran, "apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi adalah sebuah keajaiban Izaya bisa selamat setelah meloncat dari ketinggian itu,"

"Intinya Shinra."

Shizuo mendesak lagi, Shinra selalu berkata memutar bila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik. Kemudian Shinra menjawab tanpa berani melihat, "Izaya selamat, tapi dia kehilangan fungsi kakinya. Keduanya."

Lagi-lagi Shizuo serasa dihantam oleh batu besar. Sama seperti saat ia mendapat kabar bahwa Izaya kehilangan suaranya.

oOo

"Izaya!"

Shizuo membawanampan berisi piring biskuit, dan satu cangkir teh panas yang dijanjikannya pada Izaya yang masih saja menatap senja meski telah hampir hilang semburatnya. Matanya masih tetap kosong tanpa warna. Membuat hatinya semakin merana. Dia meletakkannya pada meja di sebelah Izaya, kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan mengamit tangan Izaya. Dingin.

Tangan Izaya begitu dingin. Seperti es. Dia segera mengambil pipi Izaya. Dingin. Dia menempelkan dahinya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehangatan pada tubuh Izaya yang ringkih. Izaya tak lagi memiliki hangat yang manusiawi. Shizuo tercekat, dengan pagi mengambil ponselnya dan memanggil nomor rumah sakit yang selalu siap siaga di ponselnya. Kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Menunggu ambulan yang di janjikan datang dengan tak sabar. Izaya. Izaya dingin. Dingin sekali. Dia menggendong Izaya ke dalam. Mungkin luar ruangan membuatnya kedinginan. Kemudian memeluknya. Merapalkan kata jangan pergi. Berharap. Terus berharap. Terus menyangkal. Izaya baik-baik saja. Dia harus begitu. Izaya takkan pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi takdir tak pernah berjalan selaras dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Izaya pergi karena overdosis obat anti depresannya. Ketika Shizuo meninggalkannya untuk sedikit cemilan, Izaya mengambil sejumlah banyak obat anti depresannya. Menelannya bersamaan. Membuat tubuhnya tak mampu bertahan dalam dosis yang terlalu banyak.

Shizuo meratapi dirinya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Kenapa takdir tak pernah memberikan akhir yang bahagia untuknya? Kenapa ia harus kehilangan orang yang dia cintai dengan penuh tragedi semacam ini. Dia menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan Izaya di hadapannya. Menerima siksaan duka yang menguar dari hatinya. Dia hanya tinggal disini sendiri setelah Shinra dan Celty pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Shizuo ingin menangis. Ingin terus menangis hingga seluruh air matanya kering. Tapi dia tak bisa. Seluruh jiwanya seolah tersedot habis bersama dengan kepergian Izaya.

Dia memantapkan hatinya yang tersisa, menatap sebilah pisau yang dia bawa kepemakaman Izaya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Melihat bagaimana benda menkilat itulah yang akan menyatukan jiwa mereka di alam sana. Shizuo tersenyum simpul. Pada takdir yang terus menuntun mereka. Pada dunia yang telah meninggalkannya.

"Izaya," dia mengusap nisan Izaya penuh kasih sayang. Seolah dirinya tengah mengusap surai hitamnya yang luar biasa halus. "Maafkan aku."

Dan dengan berakhirnya kata itu, dia menghujamkan mata pisau di tangannya pada jantungnya yang masih berdetak, yang kemudian berangsur-angsur berhenti bersamaan dengan darah yang merembesi tangannya. Dia tersenyum. Terjatuh pada gundukan tanah Izaya yang masih baru, mencoba meraih nisan Izaya dengan tangannya yang berselimut merah. Dan kemudian lunglai begitu raganya tak lagi berjiwa.

Izaya Orihara, seorang penyanyi yang dirundung tragedi. Dan Shizuo Heiwajima, seorang pecinta yang dirundung duka.

 **END**

 **Apa yang saya tulis? Entahlah. Lupakan saja. Saya hanya ingin menulis sebuah tragedi. /Evil Laught/**

 **The fact is, ini cerita sama sekali nggak ada sedih-sedihnya. Saya Cuma pengen membuat derita. /hah**

 **Nggak ada kata romantis. Cuma penyesalan. Saya bahkan nggak tahu harus memberi judul apa pada cerita ini. Saya tak tahu apakah ini memuaskan kaliam. Dan bahkan saya nggak tahu apakah ini sesuai realita. Meminum air keras, what?!**

 **Ah baiklah, saya akan berhenti bicara kalian toh kalian pasti akan men-skip ini juga**

 **Thanks For Read**

 **See in next fiction**


End file.
